You
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: Petite song fic sur les sentiments de Tseng par rapport à un Certain roux... attention, rating F spécial pour prévenir les diabètiques...


**Auteur** : Ryu-chan  
**Source** : FF7 -la terre promise-  
**Titre** : You  
**Type** :F (f pour fluffy… ?), Yaoi,  
**Disclaimer **: Tseng va me tuer !

* * *

_You_

Tseng soupira. Comme chaque année, il devait render un rapport sur chaque membre de son équipe…  
Et comme à chaque fois, le problème se posait lorsqu'il devait faire son rapport sur Reno. Un bon élément, perturbateur cependant…  
Reno… ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer, alors qu'il commençait à écrire son rapport….  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il… avait écrit ce à quoi il était en train de penser et non ce qu'il devait mettre dans son rapport !  
Enervé, il jeta son stylo à terre, et relu rapidement la missive –car le rapport ressemblait plus à présent à une lettre destinée à un certain roux qu'à un rapport- et soupira, froissant le papier.

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you_

- Chef! Vous avez fait tomber votre stylo!  
Tseng releva la tête, et regarda le stylo que lui tendait le jeune homme, le récupérant.  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre légèrement au sourire que lui offrait Reno.  
- Au fait… Bonne nuit Reno.

_And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

Il était là, assis sur le bureau… Ils commencèrent à discuter des ordre de Rufus, encore une mission simple, rapide, à terminer dans la demi journée…

_When we're together I feel perfect_

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun rentrant chez soi…  
Tseng retrouva sa maison, sa solitude… Avisant directement le canapé, il s'endormit…

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

- Chef, vous devriez sourire un peu, ça vous va mieux!  
Il secoua négativement la tête…

_All that you say is sacred to me_

Avant de relever les yeux vers le regard clair du jeune homme. Un regard sans doute, semblant chercher au plus profond de lui….

_Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness_

Il se rapprocha, souriant légèrement comme à son habitude…  
- J'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi…  
Tseng rougit….  
….  
…  
- He, Tseng ! tu rêves? On est en mission là ! reste avec moi !  
Encore un rêve… tous les mêmes, bien sur…  
Tseng soupira, essayant de se reconcentrer…  
- ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais toujours avec toi… murmura-t-il doucement, sans être entendu.

_You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

Il gardait les yeux ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil…  
Il se tourna, avec l'impression de voir Reno à côté de lui… Il aurait voulu le toucher, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait… Une peur, insidieuse en lui…

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

La peur de se retrouver encore une fois blottis sous ses draps, pleurant jusqu'à l'épuisement…  
Peur aussi de le perdre, de le voir disparaître… Il ne voulait pas connaître une nouvelle perte, il ne voulait pas non plus être à nouveau trahis…

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

Il avait une tête affreuse le lendemain matin au bureau… Il s'en rendit compte, dans le regard de son Turk préféré… Mais celui ci ne fit aucune remarque, lui apportant simplement un café un peu plus fort que d'habitude…  
Tseng se surprit à sourire en plongeant les lèvres dans le breuvage amer, sous le regard du plus jeune… Il se laissait parfois aller à penser… Que Reno l'aimait bien. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui…

_Now that you love me I love myself_

Il secoua la tête, avec un léger rire intérieur.  
Le jeune homme bougeait encore une fois dans tous les sens, mettant par sa simple présence une ambiance explosive…  
Reno était sûrement le contraire de lui-même, le contraire de Deniel aussi…

_I never thought I would say that  
I never thought there'd be you_

_Owari_

**Notes: **_Bon. pour les explications c'est une fic que j'ai faite à partir de personnages de forum, ce qui explique le coté "non fini" de la relation... je compte peut être en faire une version plus collant au jeu... je vois très bien le passage "I can't sleep, I need to tell you Goodnight" en guise d'explication à la manière dont à survécu Tseng lorsque Sephiroth l'a"tué": il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Reno... je trouvais ça beau..._

_J'ai posté cette fic aussi simplement sur la demande de Vixen (vixenrouge de son pseudo, je vous conseille ses fics), qui a écrit une magnifique "réponse" qui vallait réellement le coup, elle..._


End file.
